Hermione's Exasperation
by BuckNC
Summary: A small co-author fic in which Hermione and Ron try to help Harry with his brooding emotions over Sirius during their sixth year. Drama, Angst, and a lot of Humor. Please read and review. RWHG Completed
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Hermione's Exasperation**  
>Category: Books » Harry Potter<br>Author: BuckNC  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+<br>Genre: Humor/Drama  
>Published: 06-29-05, Updated: 07-07-05<br>Chapters: 6, Words: 10,113

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: **Hermione's Exasperation**

**Summary**: A small co-author fic in which Hermione and Ron try to help Harry with his brooding emotions over Sirius during their sixth year. Drama, Angst, and a lot of Humor. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and other recognizable characters belong to the very creative mind of J.K. Rowling. Thanks for the magic, Jo!

**Do NOT leave a review until you read the entire story first!** How stupid can you be to criticze something without actually reading it first? Don't get me wrong but if you write "I don't have the time to read the rest of the story" on a chapter 1 review then why bother leaving a review? However, if you read the entire story first then feel free to flame or praise away. All I got to say is it's a good story and worth your time

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors' Note:<strong>_

**Suckr4romance:** _Hi, I'm Christine and I'm a high school student not too far from New Orleans. Louisiana...I want everyone to understand that although I live in Louisiana, that doesn't mean I talk like a Cajun (I am not of pure Cajun ancestry. Most of my family is actually Irish.) OR live in a swamp! That is a common misconception about the people down here, but I assure you that we are very civilized. I live in the suburbs, not too far from the city of New Orleans, and the only real difference in my speech from that of someone up North is the fact that I say y'all. That's it!_

_I wanted a Latin title for this fic, but my co-author convinced me against it (pouts). I'm obsessed with Harry Potter (duh), and Merlin do I love fan fiction. I think it's like, the greatest thing invented by mankind since, like, Latin. Woo-hoo! Yeah, so I'm pretty hyped about this fan fiction, in case you couldn't tell... My co-author and I are really having a good time working on it, so I hope you enjoy it as well._

**BuckNC: **_Hey, I know what you're thinking but the answer is no. I felt bad that a lot of people were turned off at how bad my last co-authored experience went and they in turn decided against co-authoring themselves. I ask that you view that last story of mine as the exception rather than the rule. To prove it true, I've asked Christine if I could co-author a fic with her. To my surprise and relief she was nice __enough to accept and I'm going to do my best to make this the best story I can. It also helps she's a whiz at Grammar. Not that I ever had any problems in that department. _

"_What? … Wait a minute." _

"_I see pigs flying outside my window. Okay, maybe I did have a few problems!" _

"_Oh no, you don't!"_

"_That stupid pig better not take a dump on my car!"_

"_Why that soon-to-be barbecued oinker…" _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Things best left Unsaid and Not<strong>

"**Harry James Potter!**"

Harry looked up from his essay on Aging Potions. "What, Hermione?" he asked, clearly peeved at her interruption. "What are you doing up here, anyway?"

Harry rolled his head down from looking at Hermione to his essay before he muttered, "It's like you always Apparate up here without warning."

"You can not Apparate on—"

"Yes, Hermione," said Ron from the other side of the room. "Enlighten us of your lovely Hogwarts, a History again. I'm sure we didn't pick it up the first million times."

"**Urgh!**" Hermione threw her hands up in the air. "**Merlin, help me!**"

"What possessed you to come up here in the first place, Hermione?" Harry asked on a slightly more agitated note.

"**I wanted to know where the world you've been, Harry!** You've been skipping meals and your Remedial Potions studies again, **I know you have**! I'm worried about you." Concern clouded Hermione's eyes.

Ron could feel his stomach twist in a knot at the concerned look that Hermione was giving Harry. He forced his view back down on to his own Quidditch playbook, but he couldn't help but wish that Hermione would outwardly worry about him as much as she outwardly worried about Harry.

"I'm fine, really. I have a lot on my mind, so I go to the kitchens at night." Harry answered briefly, probably in the hope that it would satisfy Hermione to stop asking questions of him.

"If you're feeling sick you need to go to the Hospital Wing and talk to Madam—"

"**I'm fine, Hermione! Now leave me alone!**" Harry snapped back at her, ending the discussion.

Hermione stopped herself from saying anything more; instead she looked over at Ron for help. Which as far as Ron was concerned, he didn't really feel very helpful toward her. Not that he didn't agree with her, but the way he secretly felt toward Hermione made him a bit jealous of all the attention she always gave to Harry.

He briefly looked up to catch her pleading eyes directed toward him, but he broke the stare and moved his view back down toward his playbook. He wasn't sure if it was out of jealousy or disagreement that now was not the right time. Either way, he could hear Hermione growl in frustration at him as she stalked off down the spiral staircase.

* * *

><p>Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were conversing on their prefect patrol of the second floor corridor when they heard a crash in the classroom across from them.<p>

Hermione gasped. "What was that?"

"Dunno…" said Ron. "Want me to investigate it?"

"Nevermind. It was probably only Peeves. Anyway, as I was saying, I think Harry seriously needs our help."

"Why?" Ron asked, wishing that she would drop the subject as it seemed to be the only topic of conversation between them.

"Why?" Hermione echoed incredulously. "Because he's obviously keeping something from us, Ron."

"Like what?" Ron asked in exasperation. Not that he cared what the answer was as he was a bit more upset at having to again shelve the idea of asking Hermione out for a date on their next Hogsmeade visit.

"Honestly, you're so thick sometimes."

"What if I am? Can't you bloody well explain it to me, anyway?" Ron snarled in frustration at another loss opportunity.

Hermione sighed. This was not getting anywhere. "All I'm saying is, maybe we should talk to him about it."

"Talk to him?"

"Yes."

"**He'll just blow up at us and bite our heads off, Hermione!**"

"I know that Sirius is a testy subject with Harry, but this may very well concern him."

"Nope. I've learned my lesson. Remember last month, when I found a mirror shard under my bed and pointed it out to Harry? Well, I don't want him that mad at me again." Ron tried to reason with Hermione to drop the subject and let Harry deal with it in his own way.

"But we _have_ to help him Ron. Who will if we don't? He'll just keep descending in this downward spiral, and yes, Ron, _you'll_ be the one to blame for it."

Ron looked at Hermione, quite exasperated. He was stuck. She had a knack for doing this to him. If he didn't agree, this would be the daily topic of discussion between them for countless more patrols and he would never get the chance to ask her out. "Fine. Merlin, Hermione. You know how to pressure a bloke. But…if he starts getting angry, the blame's lying on you."

"Fair enough," Hermione grinned. "You'll see, we'll get through to him."

"How're we doing this again?" Ron asked tiredly. He and Hermione were in the Great Hall, but he had given up on eating quite a while ago due to Hermione's ranting.

"You and I will corner on Harry in the common room tonight, after everyone else has gone to bed."

"Okay. Then what?" Ron asked, not really wanting to do any of it by the second.

"We speak very calmly to him, asking him to share his hardships and whatnot with us."

"Hermione, no offense, but this sounds like a complete load of rubbish."

"**It is not!**"

"Whatever it is, it's not going to work. Harry's not going to go along with it, I know it."

"It's at least worth a try."

"Yeah, yeah," said Ron, getting up from the table. "Let's just get this half-baked plan over with."

"Harry?" Hermione said timidly, clearly not taking any chances on awaking the sleeping giant within him.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry snapped. He was peeved at her interruption, for he was hard at work on an essay for NEWT potions class.

"Well, we—that is to say, Ron and I—need to talk to you."

"All right. 'Bout what?" said Harry, looking down at his essay again.

Hermione gave a pointed stare at Ron that implied she wanted him to say something. He hated to do it, but he didn't have much choice.

"About… about you, mate," Ron croaked. "You've been a bit… er… distant lately."

"Distant?"

"Yes, Harry. We're concerned about you." Hermione answered, with a concerned look that made Ron envious of Harry.

"There's nothing wrong with me. Now if you don't mind—"

"Harry, we decided—" Hermione said, pausing to look back at the nasty look that Ron was giving her for saying the "_we_" part, "—that you need to start talking about Sirius's death in order to—"

The angry scowl from Harry made even him quiet and nervous. _Merlin, what did this girl just get me into? _


	2. Chapter 2 – None of your business!

**Chapter 2 – None of your business!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV:<strong>

Hermione at times regretted having two boys as her best friends and it seemed that this was definitely one of those moments.

"All I'm saying, Harry, is that you need to start talking about your frustration and feelings that you've got built up since Sirius' death," Hermione tried to reason with an ever-brooding Harry, and Ron was once again showing himself to be of absolutely no help to her. _Why __couldn't __he __just __cooperate?_ "We're your friends Harry, and you need to come to us—"

"I don't need to do any of that," Harry snarled back at her and then gave a defiant look at her and then Ron.

Ron responded by meekly jumping on top of his bed and looking up at the ceiling, leaving Hermione to fend for herself.

"Harry, please understand that this is for your own good, isn't that right Ron?"

Ron gave a grunt in response. This caused Harry to focus all of his anger on Hermione.

"Hermione, I don't need—"

"Harry you haven't been paying attention in class and you haven't been going to see Professor Snape for your Remedial Potions sessions," Hermione interrupted before Harry completely tuned her out and dug his heels in against her.

"**I ****don't ****want ****to ****go ****see ****him!"** Harry yelled back at her.

"Why not?" Hermione asked in disbelief not the least bit afraid of Harry's anger.

"Ha," snickered Ron from his bed causing her to swing her head and give him a scowl to shut up or else.

"**Hermione ****it's ****none ****of ****your ****business, ****so ****bugger ****off!**"

"Harry, it **is** our business, **we're ****your ****best ****friends!** **Ron, ****don't ****just ****lie ****there! ****Say ****something!**" Hermione snapped in frustration at her two best friends.

Ron finally spoke up after getting prodded too. "Hermione, no one in their right mind wants to go see more of Snape than they have to. If Harry doesn't want to, then it's his business, not yours."

Harry smiled at Ron for sticking by him as they once again joined forces against her on the subject, making Hermione that more insistent to win the discussion without any help.

"Oh thanks, Ron," Hermione snapped back bitterly at him and watched as he rolled over on his bed away from her. "Harry, you can't keep acting like this."

"Hermione, can't you see I'm busy? Why don't you go down to the library and check out a book?" Harry suggested, as he tried to dismiss her and slammed the point home by turning back around at his desk to work on his homework.

"If you think I'm going to run away from this like you have, then buster you have another thing coming," Hermione growled to Harry with her finger pointed at him.

She defiantly marched over to the unoccupied side of Ron's bed and set down on it determined to stay until Harry started to talk about his feelings.

"Stubborn as a mule, that one," she heard Ron mutter. She chose to pretend not to hear him.

"Hermione," whined Harry looking back over at her with his eyes pleading for her to leave.

"No, I'm staying right here until you agree to talk about it."

She thought she heard Ron whisper, "I wish," beside her on his bed, but she didn't give anymore thought to it as she watched Harry drop his head in defeat.

"Okay – **Merlin!** Yes, I miss Sirius. Happy?"

Hermione, although happy at Harry's eventual confession, rolled her eyes at him if he thought that's all it took.

_Why are boys so thick sometimes?_

"Harry, be serious. We know you miss your godfather, we all do, but why are you refusing to talk about it?"

Ron rolled around on his stomach to look over at Harry again before adding his two cents. "Yeah, death is such a fun party topic to talk about."

Harry gave a small smile and chuckle of agreement to Ron before he added, "I was too busy talking about girls and whom they're dating this year."

It was Ron's turn to chuckle at Harry's sarcasm before he added another comment of stupidity.

"That and deciding which shoes to wear that match my house robe."

Harry, playing along with Ron, corrected him. "Ron, it's not the shoes but the right amount of face makeup that you have to be worried about when you go see Snape."

"I always thought Snape was vain. He's been fooling us all these years by not washing his greasy head."

Harry was the first to break off the skit by laughing aloud in front of an irate Hermione. He was followed by Ron, whose laughter was shaking his bed with her on it.

"Think you two are funny – don't you? Well we're all going down to the Room of Requirement and have a real discussion about Sirius' death," Hermione demanded in her most serious voice.

Harry and Ron immediately stopped laughing and Harry griped back to her.

"Hermione, I'm not going."

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's <strong>**POV:**

_Of __all __the __stupid __things __to __do_. Harry groaned to himself. Having a lengthy discussion about Sirius' death was the last thing he wanted to do.

Harry watched as Hermione walked back and forth three times past the door of the Room of Requirement, no doubt wishing for some medieval dungeon room to put Ron and him on a torture rack to make them talk about their feelings.

"Why are girls – so bloody _mad_ all the time?" Ron whispered his question over to Harry.

"How am I supposed to know?" Harry whispered back in frustration.

"You think we could make a run for it?"

Harry thought about their chances, but figured his odds were slim to succeeding as Hermione would only track them down and force them back by wand point.

"Nah, she'd find us," Harry reluctantly whispered back to a frowning Ron.

"Maybe we should stun her or something," Ron mentioned as he moved his hand into his robes to grab his wand.

"She'd kill us," Harry corrected Ron on his rash suggestion of action.

Ron thought it out for a second and then slowly moved his hand away from his wand in agreement. "What then?"

"Why am I the one that has to come up with the—" Harry complained to Ron on why he always had to take lead on dangerous situations.

"Hold your discussion until we go in," interrupted Hermione as a door handle magically appeared in front of them. Harry kept silent. He knew that anyone could hear you talking in the corridors nowadays, especially the wrong people.

Hermione opened the door and pointed inside for Ron and him to go in. Ron was the first to foolishly disagree with her.

"Hermione, we're both too busy as we both got to…uh…" Ron looked back at Harry for help.

"Quidditch practice," suggested Harry half-heartedly as he doubted that Hermione would ever buy it.

"Right, Quidditch practice. How could've we forgotten? Come on, Harry, we don't want to be late."

"Ronald Weasley, if you take another step you can forget about ever going to Hogsmeade again as I will volunteer us for every prefect patrol they have during those days. And as for you, Harry Potter, it will be a week's detention for leaving the Gryffindor tower after curfew to go down to the kitchens for your late night dinners. Plus, neither one of you will ever get to copy my homework or notes again."

Hermione's bossy threats stopped Ron and him cold. She had them. As their shoulders slumped down in defeat they had to turn around to head into the room.


	3. Chapter 3 – Prophecy

_**Authors' Note:**_

_**Christine:**__ Welcome to the third installment of "Hermione's Exasperation"! I slaved over the backbone of this chapter…in between heavy amounts of posting at Mugglenet…I'm becoming obsessed with it…typical? Completely. Hey, 26 days, y'all! Well, I hope this chapter pleases everyone…enjoy!_

_**Buck:**__ I feel the need to rant a little, ah on second though I'll save it for the next chapter. Until then please review or I'll make you suffer for it on my next rant. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Prophecy<strong>

**Harry's POV:**

Harry walked in, and to his surprise it was just as he remembered it. The cavernous room was as tall as a cathedral, filled with shelves upon shelves of miniature, dusty glass orbs. The orbs shone dully in the provided light from candles set up against the shelves, which were all intact as they had been that night. The flames of the candles burnt blue; these same flames had haunted Harry's dreams for many months, before and after the rescue mission at the Department of Mysteries. The chill of the room caught up with Harry, and he gulped audibly.

"Hermione," he said cautiously, "why are we _here_?"

"I thought that maybe," she bit her bottom lip, "this environment would help everything come out, as this is where it all happened."

Harry, needless to say, was not very happy with Hermione's idea at all, but he had gone along with it up to this point.

"**I don't want to do this!**"

"Why not?"

Harry didn't reply to Hermione's question. He only walked down to the end of the fifty-third row of orbs and continued until he reached a specific place on the ninety-seventh row. He stared blankly at the yellow label.

Ron and Hermione had all but run after him, very curious as to what troubled their best friend.

"What is it, mate?" Ron asked worriedly.

Harry did not respond. All the horrible memories came flooding back to him: the attack of the Death Eaters, Sirius going through the veil, and the prophecy. He slid down against a space of wall and sat there silently.

Hermione took the opportunity to gaze where Harry's eyes had been a moment before. She gasped. "**Of course!**"

"What?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Merlin, Ron. **You were the first one to find it!**"

"Find what?"

"S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D., Dark Lord and Harry Potter," Hermione read aloud. "It's a prophecy"—Hermione sniffed at the word. It was obviously something she did _not_ believe in—"concerning Voldemort and Harry."

Ron looked over Harry's shoulder at the crystal and said, "I remember now."

Harry, what does S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D. stand for?"

Harry answered reluctantly, "Sibyll Trelawney to Albus Dumbledore."

Hermione gasped, while Ron argued back, "Trelawney, that fraud? Let me guess, she said you were going to die a quick and horrible death when Venus brushes up against Mercury or some other nonsense."

"Ron, I don't think—"

"Oh give it a rest Hermione, you said yourself that she was an old fraud back in third year. Just because she's a Professor—"

"It's true, Ron," Harry finally spoke.

A spell of silence encompassed the trio.

Hermione was the first to break the silence, "Which part is true?"

_Merlin, I don't want to tell them this._ Harry thought but after taking another look at his best friends staring at him he knew this would go away until he did.

"Trelawney is a real seer, but she doesn't even know it."

Harry looked over at Ron who was looking at him like he had finally gone mad. As for Hermione her mind was spinning in thought most likely considering all the possibilities.

"She has actually made two accurate prophecies in her nefarious lifetime. One to me in third year, on the night we found Sirius and one to Professor Dumbledore before I was born."

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"She goes into this trance of sorts. Then she speaks in a harsh, hoarse tone like her body has being taken over by something and then she told me in person that Pettigrew was going to escape that night and rejoin his master, Voldemort."

"Harry, do you know what this prophecy says?" Hermione asked as carefully as she could.

Harry exhaled tiredly.

"Well, it broke. But after that night, Dumbledore told me what this prophecy was. Actually, he told me _everything_. He had kept the prophecy from me, thinking I had been too young to hear it. But he was wrong. And it-it…" Harry could no longer continue. The pain was overbearing.

"It what, Harry?" Hermione pressed.

Harry closed his eyes, "It's what cost me Sirius."

Hermione opened her mouth as if to ask how, but Ron grabbed her arm to silence her.

Harry answered her unasked question, "If I had been informed of the prophecy, none of this would have happened. Voldemort wouldn't have tricked me in my dreams with Sirius, we wouldn't have gone to the Ministry, Sirius and the Order wouldn't have followed us, Sirius wouldn't have gone through the veil, and we wouldn't be in the Room of Requirement right now."

Ron and Hermione waited for Harry to resume with bated breath.

He got up from his spot against the wall and ambled over to the temporarily unbroken prophecy. He picked it up and walked to a fairly well-lit area of the room while Ron and Hermione followed him.

He clutched the orb tightly in his hand. _Now or never_.

He smashed the prophecy by throwing it forcefully to the cold stone floor. The spun glass cracked violently and the countless pieces scattered far and wide.

The ghostly figure of a seer well-known to the trio appeared right where Harry had thrust the orb onto the ground. He looked over to his friends, who were staring open-mouthed at the apparition.

A harsh, hoarse voice filled the room.

"_**THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES… THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…**__"_

The vision of Professor Trelawney disappeared.

Hermione sat down on the floor and put her head in her hands. Ron emulated her.

Harry followed suit while his friends pondered what they had just heard.

Ron was the first to speak, "But…she's an old fraud. This isn't really true, is it Harry?"

"She was right the night Pettigrew escaped and Dumbledore seems to believe she's right about this."

"Bloody hell. I can't…" Ron rubbed his temples. "I'm dreaming, but I'm not…my best friend has to be a murderer, or has to die from murder… No, this is bloody mad – all of it. No way that fraud could've—"

"I wish it was, Ron. I wish it was."

"But I don't understand…how could V-Vol—damn, I can't say it Harry—how could You-Know-Who have known about this? Why'd he come to kill you?"

"One of his followers heard Trelawney telling half the prophecy to Dumbledore at the Hog's Head, but the follower was discovered, so he couldn't give Voldemort the entire message. So all Voldemort knew was that he'd mark 'the one' as his equal, and 'the one' would have the power Voldemort doesn't know about."

"That monster was going to kill a baby just so he could stay in power," Hermione remarked with a sickened look over her face.

"He could've chosen one other person."

"Who?"

"Neville."

Ron let out a low whistle. "Wow. Neville…"

"But he didn't. He picked me, and he marked me as his equal the night he killed my parents."

"But why did he need the rest of the prophecy? Didn't he have enough to go on?"

"With him, it's never enough. He wants it all, Ron. I know he does. He has possessed me. He shares my very existence. **I can't get away from him, no matter how hard I try!**"

A sob was heard from Hermione's corner. Ron sidled over to her and put an arm around her.

"I was _not_ expecting this, Harry," she cried into a handkerchief, provided by Ron. "How could you let all this boil up inside of you since last June?"

Harry went to her other side and put one of his arms around her. "I wasn't ready, Hermione. I needed time to cool off."

"I guess I understand now… Like Ron, I can't believe this. I'm really mad you haven't told us, but I'm even angrier at the fact you felt you couldn't come to us. I'm angry at myself really. But it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't? Are you sure you're Hermione Granger?" Ron asked, feeling her head.

Hermione smiled sadly. "It doesn't. What matters now is"—she rose from the floor—"what are we going to do about it?"

"What?"

"We're not letting you face this alone, Harry," Hermione explained firmly.

"Hermione, only I can defeat Voldemort," Harry said, as he was exasperated at how stubborn she can be at times.

To his surprise it was Ron who stood beside her.

"She's right," Ron said looking proudly at Hermione before turning his stare over to Harry. "You're my best mate, and I'm not letting you go at this alone."

Harry looked back over at Hermione who was staring proudly at Ron before he answered them both. "In case you two don't know me, I haven't any special powers and I can't fight like him. I'm not even sure if I can kill—"

Ron saw the humor in his last statement, and spoke next. "You are rather useless; maybe we can challenge them to a game of Quidditch. Winner takes all."

Hermione rolled her eyes and elbowed Ron. "Ron, be serious."

Ron smirked at Harry before he goaded Hermione a little bit more. "I am, now all we need to do is get you on a broomstick and train you up a little."

Hermione immediately frowned at Ron at the suggestion of her flying again.

"What do you think, Harry, with her attitude she could play Beater?"

"I'll beat you up side the head and it won't be with a Bludger either," Hermione remarked at Ron, knowing that he was only playfully ribbing her.

Ron smirked at Hermione's suggestion before he offered his hand out to help Harry up off the floor.

"Not another row between you two; it's worse than listening to Trelawney. Give it a rest," Harry ordered, feeling a little bit better for telling his friends about the prophecy.

Ron gave off a fake wounded look before he corrected Harry. "Me, oh no mate, it's the ever-present nagging, bossy homework reminder over here that's worse than Trelawney."

"I am not," pouted Hermione.

"I don't even know why you gave us those homework reminders for Christmas that one year – **we got you for that!**"

Harry groaned to himself that nothing short of them snogging each other senseless was going to stop the two from rowing.


	4. Chapter 4 – Ice Cream Raves

**Authors' Notes:**

_**Buck**__**NC**__: I'm ranting simply because I need a spark to get rid of my writer's block I currently have._

_Here we go… Why is it that so-called Ron authors paint Ron as a total idiot and worthless sidekick? I realize he's not as smart as Hermione or Dumbledore but that doesn't mean he's near Crabbe level of intelligence. I've been review several stories in the Ron / Hermione category where I run across this problem. No, I haven't been mean. However, I have been mentioning to them that we will know how smart Ron is when we read his OWL scores in less than twenty three days. If it's good and I expect it will be some authors are very much going to be eating crow. If not, well I'm going to need some ketchup to go with this big slice of black bird pie._

_Now it's time to make my predictions on Book 6__. Drum roll please…._

Professor Dumbledore dies at the end of the book saving Harry. [**Correct**]

The Half Blood Prince is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. [**Wrong**]

Harry has a new relationship…I'm going make a leap here - for Luna. (Boohoo for Ginny) [**Wrong, but he did take her to the Slughorn dance**]

The Harry and Luna, or someone else, relationship goes south and crashes by the end of the book. (Yea for Ginny) [**True, but it was**** poor**** Ginny at the funeral**]

Ron has trouble with the new Quidditch Captain, Katie Bell, and staying on the team [**Half right, it was Harry not Katie**]

Minister of Magic Fudge and his devilish Undersecretary Umbridge get sacked [**Half right again**]

Madam Amelia Bones is made new Minister of Magic [**Wrong, Nuts**]

Hermione and Ron are finally a couple [**Correct, by the funeral it completely killed Hermione Harry shipping forever**]

Actually, I'm willing to bet Hermione makes the first move. (You go girl!) [**Correct, she did invite Ron to the Slug Club**]

Tons of Draco/Hermione, Harry/Hermione, Snape/Hermione, and Lupin/Hermione ship writers will go on pretending that book 6 never existed and keep on writing like they did before to satisfy their bent view on what they wish to be true. (Yuck! Well like Ron said, "You can't get everything.") [**Super correct**]

**Christine**: _Hi, y'all! Buck's rant was…interesting, wasn't it? I back him up on that Ron comment; Ron SO doesn't get enough credit in the HP fandom. I agree with most of his predictions, but I think:_

Dumbledore will not die yet…I'm not sure who will, of course. Maybe...Trelawney? I wish...

The Half-Blood Prince is Godric Gryffindor (wild theory? Yes).

Harry has a new relationship…with Luna (I am a Moonlight shipper, but I swear this is not a biased remark). I think those two could stick together (okay, that was biased).

Ginny's a bit upset about Harry/Luna, because she's been wanting to be with Harry for so long, yet Luna gets with him after only having known him a year, but she gets over it (she's a tough girl; give her some credit).

Ron and Hermione, though I would absolutely DIE to see them FINALLY together, won't get together yet. I expect something to happen, though, like a big row that leads to something…but I'm really trying not to get my hopes up. But hopefully, I'm wrong! And I agree Hermione will make the first move whenever it happens; she'll get impatient.

This book will make me even MORE obsessive over shipping. Scary? Yeah. But this is the one I KNOW will happen.

_Happy reading! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Ice Cream Raves<strong>

**Ron's POV**:

All three of them had left the Room of Requirement and were headed for the kitchens for a late night raid. Normally, Hermione would have refused by saying, "We shouldn't make more work to the elves," and other _spew_ non-sense like that. However, after Harry's confession she decided to put her principles aside for one night and join them for a few scoops of comfort ice-cream.

_French Vanilla with butterscotch syrup,_ Ron thought. He knew what Hermione would get when they got down to the kitchens. To test his idea, he looked at her and simply asked, "I'm starving. So Hermione, whatcha gonna get?"

Hermione turned her head back to Ron and said, "Hmm, probably French Vanilla or maybe a fruit parfait. Harry, what are you thinking of getting?"

Ron's nausea was starting to build up in his stomach as Hermione quickly whipped her head back over to Harry, who was paying more attention to the Marauders' Map than his friends. It wasn't as if Ron didn't appreciate what Hermione did for Harry, but a part of him wished she had left it alone. Regrettably, he realized this was more due to his jealousy than to helping Harry. That feeling seemed to be driven home by the fact that Hermione was walking alongside Harry, instead of himself. Still, Harry was his best friend, and he had to be supportive even if it meant…

"Shh… Mrs. Norris is on this floor. We're going to have to cut over near the tapestry."

A worried look ran across Hermione's face as she stuck her head next to Harry holding the map up for her to see.

Ron couldn't help but to wish he could bury his emotions as deep as he would like. He had a good feeling that the map read, _Ronald Jealous-of-his-Best-Mate Weasley _where he was standing.

Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm and started dragging him toward the tapestry with Ron following in their footsteps. By the time they ducked behind the tapestry, Hermione had said something to Harry again.

"Harry, maybe this isn't a good idea. We could get in a lot of trouble—"

Ron, tired of feeling more like a third wheel or a chaperone on a date, was the first to stop Hermione from her same play-it-safe speech he and Harry had heard countless times throughout the years.

"Hermione, we're only getting some ice cream. Honestly, you act as if we are going to Hogsmeade to get a case of fire-whiskey and get bloody plastered."

Hermione's head snapped back toward him with the expression that she wasn't going to let that last comment go without a row.

_Ughh, not another one_, Ron thought, preparing himself for the verbal lashing he knew he was about to receive.

"Ronald Weasley, if you thought for one moment I would think what you said was amusing, you are incredibly delusional."

"Merlin, I was only joking. Hermione, you know what your problem is?" he asked.

"No, please _do_ inform me," she snorted.

"**You have no sense of humor!**"

"Um, guys—" Harry tried to intervene.

They simultaneously gave him a fierce expression, as if he were the topic of the argument. _Actually, he sort of is…_

"What?" Hermione asked Harry dangerously, to Ron's small delight.

"**Mrs. Norris is coming**!"

Hermione gave a soft growl in frustration as they dashed down the stairs and around the hallway in the opposite direction of the kitchens to avoid Mrs. Norris. By the time they stopped to catch their breath, they were clear on the other side of the castle. They were huddled together behind a knights' armor next to the trophy room and panting for air. Even as they were panting for air, Hermione wasn't about to let go.

"Oh –pant- that's rich, Ron –pant- maybe if you behaved more serious every once and awhile -pant- you would have a girlfriend by now."

Ron rolled his eyes as he tried to show Hermione that last snide comment didn't affect him at all, (which was a lie, and he knew it). Still, he wasn't going to let that comment go by without a rebuttal.

"And I suppose you and Vicky are—"

"It's Viktor," snapped Hermione looking frustrated at him.

"Knock it off, we'll never get to the kitchens if you two keep rowing," Harry ordered and pushed both of them apart to separate them as they were both in each other's faces.

Hermione threw her nose up in a pout while Ron clenched his teeth at her. _Stubborn, bossy know-it-all!_

Harry merely shook his head and once again looked down at the Marauders' map for a safe route to get to the kitchens.

"Were going to have to go down a few flights to the dungeons, and then cross over to near the classrooms and head up toward the kitchens to avoid everyone," Harry suggested.

Both Ron and Hermione nodded silently at Harry in agreement and followed him as they made their way toward the dungeons. It seemed to Ron like the chances of asking her out on a date were hopeless and a part of him wouldn't be too upset if it didn't happen at all.

_Bossy, pain-in-the_—

"Ron," Harry whispered to him. "Ron."

—_got to be out of my mind to think that she would_—

"**Ron!**"

Ron's head snapped of in confusion and frustration as he snapped back at Harry. "**What! What's so bloody important, Harry, that you have to yell at me!**"

"Language, Ron," Hermione immediately responded, causing Ron to get even more upset with her.

Harry ignored Hermione as he updated Ron with the bad news. "It's Snape and he's coming this way."

_Bugger!_


	5. Chapter 5  Storming off

_**Authors' Notes**__:_

_**Christine**__: _

_**Buck**__: As you can see my co-author who did write the first part of this chapter, but forgot to write an author's note before quitting summed it up rather nicely. I hope that you enjoyed this little short story and I hope you will post a review. Thanks! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Storming off<strong>

**Harry POV:**

The trio had stopped in their tracks.

_If Snape finds us, there will be _a lot_ of explaining to do…an explanation I'm not willing to give him. It was bad enough telling the prophecy to my best friends._

"Well, what are you waiting for? We need to hide," Hermione said frantically, wringing her hands.

"Hermione, in case you haven't noticed, there is nowhere to hide, unless you can transfigure us into a piece of wall… but **I don't think that'd be too easy to get out of!**" Ron said.

Hermione scoffed. "Ron, _honestly_—"

"**Merlin!** Would you two stop bickering already? I'm not sure what the problem is, but whatever it is, the solution can be determined _after_ we evade Snape." Harry motioned for them to follow him and started walking quickly in the opposite direction of Snape's footsteps. Ron soon fell at Harry's pace.

Hermione had to run a bit to keep up with them. "Harry, we'd better not go to the kitchens now. He could check inside."

"Good point. How about a secret passage? The map says there's one to the fifth floor behind a statue of Philip the Peaceful," Harry gestured toward the old sheet of parchment in his hand.

"Great idea, Harry," Hermione said, smiling. Harry looked over at Ron, who had an expression quite the opposite of Hermione's on his face.

"What's the matter with you, Ron?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Ron said quickly and sharply. Harry knew it wasn't "nothing," but he continued on in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV:<strong>

"Here we are," said Harry. "The spell is 'Ostende ianuam.' Hermione, would you care to do the honors?"

Hermione raised her wand and cleared her throat. "Show off," Ron muttered, barely audible.

"What was that, _Ronald_?"

"Er…nothing. Just…get on with it, will you?" _Why does she always have to use my full name whenever she's angry with me?_

Hermione sighed and said the incantation.

Philip the Peaceful slid to the right noisily. Harry glanced at the map again. "Let's hope Snape didn't hear that. Who first?"

No one volunteered, until Ron grunted and lowered himself into the vertical tunnel. He soon hit the earth, and hard at that. _Bugger._ He lit his wand and stepped out of the way as Hermione came down, completely ignoring him.

After they were all inside, with Philip safely back in place, Ron walked forward, into something solid. "It's a spiral staircase," he said grimly, shining his wand light upon it.

"Let's hurry, then. We want to get back up as soon as possible. Snape's already up on the ground floor, and he might be traveling upward," Harry said.

The three began climbing the staircase, Harry in the lead, and Ron in the rear. Ron's stomach growled. _I really could have used that ice cream right about now._

They reached the top of the staircase and found a trapdoor on the ceiling above the rickety metal landing. "All right," said Harry. "Snape is on the third floor, so we've got enough time to get up to the common room."

It was Ron who couldn't keep silent anymore as he spoke up.

"We've gone this far so why don't we make our way back to the kitchens? I don't know about you but I'm famished."

Hermione's eyes immediately started to roll at Ron's declaration and her hands flew to her hips as she leaned forward to give her customary its-against-the-school-rules speech that Ron had heard countless times over the years.

"Ron, when are you not hungry? Honestly, you would risk getting caught for breaking the rules to feed your face? Is food the only thing you care about?"

Ron's involuntarily gnawed as his teeth before he argued back. "No, Hermione. It just so happens I care about my family, my friends—"

Hermione didn't even wait for Ron to finish his sentence as she scoffed at his declaration.

"Humph."

_Merlin, she's infuriating!_ _Can't she for once, shove that I-have-to-always-be-right mind-set? Honestly!_

"And I suppose the only thing you care about is to always be the first one to answer the Professors' questions during class"

Hermione and Ron were now mere inches away from each other as they stood face to face even with Ron's height advantage.

"I unlike you, Ron, don't have the emotional depth of a teaspoon."

"Oh is that so? I'll have you know that—"

"Will you two **SHUT**… **UP!**" Harry threaten both of them with a look of someone who was about to hex someone if they didn't do what he told them to do.

"It's all Ron's fault—"

"Hermione is the one—"

"**QUIET!**" Harry bellowed to the both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV:<strong>

As she fumed silently at Ron it was surprisingly Harry who would send her over the top.

"Okay, we'll go to the kitchen. I could use some ice cream to help me calm down from all this fighting you two—"

"**Harry!**" Hermione interrupted in a roar. "I can't believe you of all people would be stupid—"

"**He's not being stupid, you are!**" Ron interrupted her with his finger pointing directly at her.

"**How am I the one being stupid enough to risk getting caught over some silly need for ice cream!**" Hermione screamed back over at Ron.

"**If you hadn't taken us down to the Room of Requirement and changed it into that bloody Department of Mysteries we wouldn't need some ice cream right now**!"

Hermione stepped back as if she was punched drunk with Ron's illogical statement. To make matters worse Ron must've sense that she was thrown off by his last statement as he pushed on.

"You just had to keep pressing it, didn't you?" Ron offended to her.

It was Hermione's turn to set the record straight on who was responsible for Harry finally admitting the truth about the prophecy to them.

"If I hadn't he would've still been brooding like he has for the last few months." Hermione snarled back at a frowning Ron.

"No, he wouldn't. All you had to do was ask him over a pint of butterbeer or a scoop of—"

Hermione immediately cut him off his silly suggestion. "Ron, don't be so childish he would've never—"

It was to Hermione's surprise that Harry spoke next. "Actually, I would've."

Hermione was flabbergasted at Harry agreeing with Ron as she turned her head to stare at Harry softly shaking his head yes at her. To add further insult to her wounded pride Ron took the moment to stab her a little bit more deeply.

"Merlin, Hermione. What you going to do next? Ask Harry how he feels about his parents with the room looking like his house where they bought it trying to save him."

If ever there was a moment that brought her nerves, anger, frustration, and total exasperation to come rolling to a stop, get out, look around, and make a decision to camp here of all places – it was now.

"**Agghhh! I've had it with the both of you!**" By now Hermione could feel her heart beating wildly and her face scrunching up as she scowled at both Ron and Harry backing away from her with a look of fear on their faces.

"**Merlin, why do I have two thick-headed boys as best friends! Ronald Weasley, you are the most lazy, tactless, and emotionally insensitive … **_**friend**_** that there ever was!**" Hermione paused as she said friend as she was about to say something entirely else. She immediately swung her head to a silent and imitated Harry waiting for her to explode at him. "**Harry Potter, not everything in this world is your fault, so stop brooding about it and blaming yourself!"**

"Honestly, if you two would have an ounce of caring or understanding in either one of you, then you would realize that there might be other people that care about you two. **That they might not want to see you get in trouble, hurt, killed, or even worse - expelled!**" Hermione sermon to both of them as they didn't dare speak against her.

"So if you two idiots want to get a week of detention - or even worse over some silly ice creams, **then fine leave me out of it!** I'm going back to the Common Room where you two should be."

Hermione grabbed the Marauder's Map from Harry and stormed a few paces past them toward the direction of the Gryffindor tower, but stopped and spun around to snap at Ron one last time.

"And as for you, _Ronald_. I must've been insanely mad to even think about asking you out for a date in Hogsmeade."

With that she spun around again, feeling her long house robe whisking in the air as she stormed off to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry POV<strong>:

Harry didn't dare say anything as he watched Hermione turn a corner in the hallway toward the direction of Gryffindor tower. When he did turn his sight over to his other best friend he couldn't help but wonder if he got hit with a freezing charm. As Ron was completely frozen from where he stood with his mouth forming a perfect O and his eyes in glassy confusion. Harry watched Ron a few more seconds hoping for him to move on his own, but it wasn't until he jiggled his arm to snap him out of his state of shock did he finally see movement. Not just movement from his body, but also fromhis mouth as he silently mouthed, "_a date in Hogsmeade_."

For some reason, Ron looked like he lost his broomstick and a bag of Chocolate Frogs candy to a Mountain troll.

Harry knew now was the time to cheer him up a bit by reminding him that he would feel better if they go on and get some ice cream in the kitchen.

_In spite what Hermione said, Ron was right about that. It would've been a lot easier if she had asked me over a Butterbeer or a wizard's banana split. _

"Come on, Ron, you'll feel better after some ice cream."

Harry watched as Ron moaned a soft whimper in agreement before he shifted his view down toward his shoelaces and shuffled along behind him. Harry continued to support his best friend with a few more words of encouragement as they headed for the kitchen.

"Relax, Ron, you know Hermione. A few days from now after she gets over her anger, she will be willing to talk to us again. You can ask her out then."

Ron grunted meekly in agreement.

As Harry climbed up yet another staircase for the floor where the kitchens were he look back to ask Ron a question.

"Say Ron, why didn't you ask her out to go to Hogsmeade with you already? I mean it's not like she has been waiting since 4th year or anything."

Harry look back to see a huge disappointed snarl written across Ron's face as he answered back.

"Shut up, Harry."

Harry smirked at Ron's reaction as he walked straight into something solid blocking his path. His nose immediately smelled something moldy like it had been in the dungeons for far too long. As he stepped back to see what he walked into and heard Ron gulping air in fear he knew he wasn't going to like what he saw.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley are you two enjoying your late night stroll through Hogwarts?" Asked Professor Snape with a small grin playing across his mouth like a cat who was about to swallow a mouse.

Harry was right; he definitely did not like what he saw.


	6. Chapter 6 – Two spoons

**Author's Note:**

**Buck****nc** – _In our original plotline with SuckR4Romance we would've left the last chapter as the final chapter. However, I've always preferred a happy ending and with only a few days to go before Book 6 and an important character's death looming over us. We could use all the happy endings we can get._

_I also want to make one small revision of my prediction on Book 6. I've been re-reading Book 5 looking for possible clues and I got the feeling that JKR planted several clues of a comparison with Harry's parents to Ron and Hermione. Like after Ron won the Quidditch trophy he was sitting underneath the same tree and running his hair the same way his father did. If that comparison holds true, than that would mean Ron and Hermione don't get seriously involved with one another until year 7. And Ron and Hermione will both be Head Boy and Head Girl. Choke on that Draco Malfoy fans_

_I want to thank you for each one of you that left a prediction. You are brave enough to be a Gryffindor as for the rest of you who haven't left a review and a prediction – Slytherin and Hufflepuff are your houses._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Two spoons<strong>

**Ron POV:**

"Do you think it will work?" Ron asked with a worried look on his face as he carried the huge bowl of French Vanilla Ice Cream, with generous globs of chocolate syrup, sprinkles, whipped cream, and a cherry on top.

After Harry entered the Gryffindor Commons room with Ron following him, he nodded toward Hermione sitting alone at a table by the fireplace reading a book. She was the only one in the entire Commons room as all the other students already went to bed several hours ago.

"Ron, just do what we talked about, and - don't get in a row with her."

Ron nodded in agreement as he walked past Harry toward the table Hermione was sitting at.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight Ron, **goodnight Hermione!**" Harry yelled across the Commons Room to his best friend who still refused to take her eyes off her schoolbook.

As Ron walked over to Hermione, he noticed that she quickly moved her bookbag off the floor beside her to the empty seat that Ron was going to sit in beside her. To top it all off she still refused to answer Harry's goodnight or look up at Ron as he walked over to her.

_Great, she's giving me the silent treatment again._ Ron thought as he walked around the table where Hermione was sitting and offered a small smile to Hermione.

Hermione only shrunk her head deeper into her book as she didn't want to see or speak with Ron. However, Ron fiercely decided to press on past the point of no return. He laid the sundae bowl in front of Hermione and stuck two spoons in the Ice Cream. After he did that he could tell by Hermione's eyebrow raising up at him that she was confused by his actions. Not that he could read her entire facial expression as she was almost buried inside the schoolbook she was still holding.

Ron cleared his throat, and waited a few seconds for some activity from Hermione.

_Nothing… Merlin, she's stubborn_!

Ron tried again. "Hi Hermione, I thought you might want to… well that is… if you want to—"

Hermione only managed to sink even deeper into her book as if it was more possible than before. Her reaction caused Ron to panic some more as he realized he was falling deeper and deeper in trouble with her.

"Hermione… okay, I'll admit it. I have the emotional sensitivity of a soup spoon—"

Hermione briefly spoke her first words to correct him. "It's more like a Teaspoon."

Ron noticed that Hermione had backed her face away from her book and had even managed to turn a page not that she had bother to look up at him yet. Ron was speechless for a few seconds until Hermione spoke up again. "Continue."

Ron exhaled his last shred of pride and continued onward. "I'm sometimes lazy, stupid, and insensitive. If you'll have it in your heart to forgive me and Harry—"

"It's Harry and I." Hermione corrected him as she lifted her head up to judge Ron's reaction at her correcting him.

Ron clinched his fist and remembered Harry told him not to get in a row. After a brief pause to re-collect himself, he continued. "We would like for you to have this bowl of Ice Cream."

Hermione quickly responded in a formal voice, "No, thank you."

Ron exhaled again as he wanted to scream at her on just how much that bowl of Ice Cream had cost Harry and him. _Why not tell her, she's the one who took the map in the first place._

"Hermione, that bowl of Ice Cream cost me and Harry two weeks of detention with Snape, a 100 house points, and a chewing out from McGonagall." Ron growled at her as his patience was running thin.

Hermione didn't say a word as she casually turned another page in her book. Even still Ron was pretty sure that she was smiling into her book with the knowledge that she was right yet again.

After a few silent seconds, Hermione slowly placed a book-marker on the page she was on, then closes the book and placed it beside her. She picked up one of the spoons that Ron gave her and took a small spoonful of Ice Cream to eat. She didn't even utter a sound as she slowly swallowed the Ice Cream as Ron watched on.

"It's French Vanilla, your favorite." Ron added to her as she nodded in agreement before taking another scoop.

Hermione was now fully watching Ron as he continued to stand there watching her eat the Ice Cream by herself. Not only that, but Ron was staring at the second spoon that he brought up to her. The reason why he was staring at the second spoon wasn't about his own hunger but over a silly theory that Harry had sold him on. Harry had said if she offered up a part of her Ice Cream to him than she still cared for him. If not, then he needed to look for another girl to go to Hogsmeade with, because she no longer cared for him. It sounded like a silly theory to him at first, but he had to admit it was a rather simple test to find out if she still cared for him.

As he continued to stare at the second spoon, he waited and hoped for Hermione to say something to him about it. Only after eating a quarter of the sundae did she finally speak up. "Ron, is there anything else you would like to say to me?"

Ron got the hint that she wanted him to say what was on is mind and leave. His heart sank as he nodded a no to her. Then he started to walk away from her feeling even more miserable as he headed for the boys spiral staircase. By the time he reached the bottom step of the boys' staircase his heart sunk even deeper as he glanced back at Hermione not watching him leave. His frown of disappointment and lost seemed to be the only reaction he was getting from either of them.

_Tell her._

_What?_

_Tell her something. _

Ron paused with his left foot on the second step as he moved his head over to Hermione still sitting at her chair and eating the bowl of Ice Cream.

"I… I must be insanely mad too." Ron spoke to her from across the empty Commons room.

Ron could tell from Hermione's back flinching at his declaration that she heard him. With all the Gryffindor bravery he could muster he confessed even more.

"I've wanted to ask you out on a date to Hogsmeade for like the longest time too." Ron shook his head as he thought of all the missed opportunities he had. "It just never seemed like a good time to ask. We would be fighting or you would be carrying on about Harry… I wasn't even sure if you…"

Ron voice seemed to die on that last sentence as he felt his bravery slip from the realization of being rejected. He turned his head back to the stairs and started to slowly climb it as he felt nothing but heartache and regret.

"**Ron, wait!**"

Ron stopped in his tracks, but didn't dare to turn around to face her as he feared she might see the hurt and despair on his face.

"Would you like to have some of my Ice Cream?" Hermione asked him from her seat in the Commons room.

The End.


End file.
